Watching the Big Four Movie 2
by NightFury999
Summary: And the sequel is here! The HTTYD, ROTG, Brave and Tangled characters have returned to my lair to watch 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons 2: The Big Four and the Gems of the Sun and Moon' What will happen now that their spirits? What new adventures are yet to come? And how does all this connect to their lost memories? (Movie title changed)
1. A Second Intro

**I'm baaacccckkkk!**

**Yup, that's right!**

**NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Sorcerer and Archer has Returned!**

**Hope you enjoy 'Watching the Big Four Movie 2' Chapter 1!**

* * *

NORTH POLE

It had been a year since the war had ended and when it had finished, everyone remembered Fury, going to her lair, and watching the movie.

The teens where in their secret hideout, a place they had found while exploring the Pole, that at first looked abandoned, but with Rapunzel's help, they fixed it right up.

They usually go there to plan pranks, have secret meetings or just hangout

They where planing a prank on the Guardian Meeting that would start soon, when a bright white light surrounded them and they, the other Guardians, and their helpers were gone.

BERK

It was just another normal day one Berk.

Well, as normal as you can get when your living with giant, flying, fire breathing reptiles.

Stoick looked at his village from the top of the hill with pride

That is, until the a bright white light surrounded the island and the next thing the Vikings and Dragons knew, was that they were no longer on Berk

DUNBROCH

The kingdom had been rather sad when they had lost their princess, but they where happy for her

The Kingdom was going about their daily duty's, when a bright white light surrounded them and the hole kingdom was gone

CORONA

The Corona Kingdom had put up a celebration when they had found out that their princess was alive.

The King, Henry, and the Queen, Petunia, smiled down at their land, as they watched from the balcony of their castle

A white light surrounded them and in a flash,they were gone

FURY'S LAIR

They had all appeared in Fury's Lair, in one big pile, but the Big Four, who where placed in the shadows along side each other

A young girl with brown hair in a braid, a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a bow 'n' arrow around her back, a skrill necklace around her neck, and a book tied around her waist, titled: 'The Big Four and the Gems of the Sun and Moon', appeared before them

It was NightFury999

"FURY!" the hall exclaimed , all at once

"Hello, Vikings, Dragons, Guardians, Corona's, and Highlanders! You all remember 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Rise of the Big Four', right?" Fury asked

The hall nodded

"Well, you are here to watch: 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons _2_: The Big Four and the Gems of the Sun and Moon!" Fury explained

The hall burst into cheers

"Alright, I'll open the stone door and you guys get seated"

With that, Fury vanished and the stone door opened to the theater

They filled in and eagerly took their seats (After saying hellos, and getting hugs from family members)

Once everyone was seated, the screen came to life, with a new adventure soon to follow

* * *

**Alright, so here's the beginning of the sequel!**

**I'm moving house by the end of the month, if we stay in this house much longer we'll be bankrupt **

**So, I'm gonna move to a smaller house that's a couple block's away from the house I'm in right now**

**We're gonna be taking things there every day, cleaning it out, things like that, so I wont have a lot of time to write**

**I'll update as much as I can!**

**Please tell me what you think and give idea's!**

**I really, really, really, need idea's!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. The Prank

**I am Back!**

**Thank you for the reviews, and lets continue!**

* * *

**The screen came to life**

**We move slowly over the snowy hills of the North Pole**

**Merida:**

**"It had been a yea' since th' Battl' at Th' Dar' Castl'**

**An' a yea' sinc'-"**

**We come to a sudden stop**

**Jack:**

**"English! For the love of Moon, English women!"**

The watchers (But Jack) groaned

**Hiccup:**

**"A year together and Jack _still _can barely understand Merida"**

**Jack:**

**"Hi! It's not my fault she speaks a different language!"  
**

"Ho' am I spea'ing a deffren' languag'?!" Merida snapped

Jack looked at Hiccup, who face palmed

**Merida:**

**"I don' spea' a defferen' languag'!"**

**Jack:**

**"See!"**

**Groans where heard**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Can we just continue. Astrid"**

**Astrid:**

**"Fine"**

**We continue to move slowly accrose the snowy landscape**

**Astrid:**

**"Like we said, it has been a year since the Battle at the Dark Castle**

**And a year since we where turned into spirits**

**Many hopped Pitch would be gone for good,**

**But we knew otherwise"**

"Oh, dont tell me he's back, _already_" Bunny groaned

**Astrid:**

**"Thankfully, that time hasn't come yet"  
**

The watchers sighed in relief

**"But, who's to say, that there isn't anyone else who is a threat"**

The watchers groaned

**Astrid:**

**"This is a story, of the Big Four**

**One that connects to their past's**

**Things that are forgotten**

**And that will soon rise**

**For they are the Big Four:**

**Guardians of the World!"**

**The words:**

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons 2:**

**The Big Four  
**

**And the Gem of the Sun and Moon  
**

**filled the screen**

**We zoom over the North Poles snowy landscape, this time much faster**

**And come to a stop at Santoff Clauseen**

**The screen changed to the halls, as a two pairs of booted feet came running into view**

_**Flynn **_**looked around the corner into the Globe Room, as if making sure it was clear, before making a single with his hand, to tell who ever was with him that no one was there **

"What are they up to?" Tooth asked, to no one

**Flynn entered the room, revealing _Astrid _(P.S. there in their normal clothes), Ruffnut and Tuffnut, holding a box of things each, who followed Flynn in**

**"Okay, they should be here right about... now!" Flynn whispered, and just as he said that, an air vent opened and out came Rapunzel and _Merida _both carrying bags  
**

"Okay, they are _definitely _up to something" Bunny said

**The two girls silently jumped onto the top of a bookcase and climbed down, before heading over to the other two**

**"You go' th' stuf'?" Merida asked**

**"Right here" Astrid said, gesturing to the box in her arms**

**"Good, the others should be here soon, with everything else" Rapunzel said, putting her bag on the floor**

"What are you six up to, now?" North said

The Ten Teens shrugged, with knowing smiles on their face's

**Just than, a rope came down from another air vent, which was on the sealing, as _Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs _and _Jack _climbed down, both with their own bags  
**

**"We got everything?" Jack asked  
**

**"Yup" Flynn said**

**"Good, lets get started before anyone finds us here" Hiccup said**

**They split up into groups of two's, Flynn with Astrid, Rapunzel with Merida, Jack with Hiccup, Ruffnut with Tuffnut and Snotlout with Fishlegs**

**A couple minutes later they where done**

"I have a bad feeling about this" Bunny muttered

Sandy, being the only one that heard, nodded in agreement

**"Alright, come on, the Guardian Meeting should start any minute now" Rapunzel said**

**They climbed up the rope, Jack just flying, and onto a pillar  
**

**Flynn quickly pulled the rope up**

**The doors to the Globe Room opened and North entered, soon followed by Sandy, Tooth and Bunny**

**"Alright, the other Four should be here soon" North said**

**"We better not be waiting forever" Bunny muttered as he walked over to the unlit fireplace to warm up his feet**

**Tooth continued saying things to her fairies at top speed, and Sandy seemed to be the only one to notice the teens on the pillar **

**He didn't say anything, or more like gesture or make an image's above his head**

"Traitor" Bunny muttered

Sandy rolled his eyes

**Bunny took out a match to light a fire and once the small flame connected to the wood a trigger was set**

**Levers switched and pulled, and three of the Guardians watched them in horror, while Sandy had sneaked away, towards the exit and was peaking though the crack in the door, waiting for what will soon happen**

"Why would you _do _that?!" Bunny exclaimed, to a sheepishly smirking Sandy

The Teenage Spirits chuckled

**Slots opened all around the three Guardians, revealing guns **

The Three Guardians paled

**"Oh no" North muttered**

**And the guns fired paint bombs at them**

**Bunny tried to run, but was hit multiple times with paint, and fell over by the force**

The teens burst out laughing

**Tooth flew towards the exit, dodging the paint bombs, her mini fairies no where in sight **

**The screen changed to the teens up on the pillar, laughing their heads off **

**The screen changed to Tooth's fairies and BabyTooth, watching the seine bellow **

The Baby Teeth gave a sigh of relief

**Tooth got hit, and again, and again, and again, tell finally, she fell over**

**North was getting hit at all angles, and one hit him somewhere no male should ever be hit  
**

The watchers winced

**The teens, Sandman and fairies winced**

**North held his *BEEP* in pain, and fell over**

**The paint bombs stopped, finally out of ammo**

**Sandy held a hand to his mouth in silent laughter**

**The teens chuckled and quickly climbed to rest of the way up the rope into the air vent, after waving goodbye to her sisters, BabyTooth followed, her blue wings buzzing**

**The screen changed to the teens and BabyTooth exiting through another air vent, in their secret hideout, where Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Buttercup and Max where waiting  
**

**Only than did they burst out laughing  
**

**"Did you- did you see there face's!?" Snotlout exclaimed**

**"It was the most funny thing in the world!" Tuffnut said**

**They soon calmed down**

**"Alright, we should probably stay here for a little while, so North and the others won't be mad at us" Hiccup said**

**"I think there gonna be mad anyway" Astrid said**

**They burst out laughing again**

**"Alright, we should get some sleep" Jack said**

**And with that they went to sleep in their makeshift beds that they had made in their hideout  
**

North, Tooth and Bunny glared at the teens

"What?! It was funny!" Jack defended

"You gotta admit it was actually pretty funny" Stoick chuckled

And with that they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now  
**

**Songs will be added  
**

**And, I'm moving house, so I'm gonna be pretty busy with that, and after I move in I wont have any internet connection for awhile, I'll be moved in by the end of April**

**So, give idea's!**

**And, I need idea's for a villain, I've planed what he'll do and stuff, but I need names and looks**

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. The New Villian

**I'm Baaacccckkkk!**

**I've finally thought of a good villian! (No thanks to you)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen comes back on**

**A pair of black armored boots come into view**

**They continued to walk, and came to a stop at a golden stand **

**We slowly move up his black armored legs to his black armored chest, where the end of the golden stand was, and on top sat a crystal ball**

The watches frowned

**He waved a armored hand over the surface of the ball, and fog clouded the inside  
**

**An image appeared**

**An image of Hiccup**

The watchers eyes widened

**Than it changed to Jack**

**Than Merida**

**Than Rapunzel**

**He waved his other hand over the balls surface and it changed, not to an image, but two words**

_**Lost Memories**_

The Four frowned

**An image of a women, with forest green eyes, auburn hair in braids, and a staff **

The adult vikings gasped

**It changed to an image of a little girl, with chocolate brown hair and eyes**

Jack frowned

'I know her, but... from where?'

**It than changed to an image of a young boy, around Merida's age, with straight red hair and blue eyes **

**Merida's eye's**

The Kingdom of Dunbroch (But the royal siblings) gasped

**It than changed to an image of a necklace, with a gem that glowed green and yellow**

**The Sun's Gem**

The hall gasped

**The screen changed to the mans face, which was covered by a dark helmet, but you could tell he was smiling evily  
**

**He turned and started to sing, in his deep voice  
**

**"They say that I'm mad**

**That I'm crazy**

**But heck, you just being lazy**

***Chuckles***

**I'm far more than mad, I'm far more than crazy**

**I'm _i__nsane_!**

**I want the power to rule the universe! **

**I want to put them in chains and have them as slaves  
**

**But, there's one small little problem  
**

**I must capture the most powerful**

**To fulfill my evil deeds**

**Hiccup, smart and witty**

**Scrawny, small and clumsy"  
**

Jack chuckled and Hiccup blushed

**"Yet, very powerful**

**And a spirit of Season**

**Guardian of Knowledge,  
**

**And Inventor of the Group"**

**"And then there's  
**

**Merida, tall and brawn**

**Anger issues, fierce, and brave"**

"Well he got the first part right, that's for sure" Jack chuckeld

Merida kicked him

"Ow!"

**"Yet, loyal all the same**

**Guardian of Bravery,**

**And Archer of the Group"**

**"And, ah yes, Rapunzel Corona**

**Kind, and sweet  
**

**Creative, beautiful and cheery" **

Rapunzel blushed

**"Yet, easily afraid**

**Guardian of Creativity,**

**And Healer of the Group"**

**"And then there's Jack,**

**Jack Frost to be exact,  
**

**Troublesome, annoying,**

**prankster, enjoying, and quick"  
**

"Well, he got Frostbite exactly right" Bunny said

Jack rolled his eyes

**"Yet, clever at his game,**

**Guardian of Fun,**

**And Leader of the Group**

**I must find them all,**

**Capture them,**

**Bring them pain,**

**Put them under my spell!"**

**He walked up the stairs to his lab and started making a potion  
**

**"And with the Big Four under my control,**

**I shall RULE THE WORLD!"**

**He held up the sizzling purple potion, as laughter filled his lair **

**We zoom in on his black chest plate, to see the words 'Venom Lord of the Dead' written on it**

The hall paled

"I-I thought he was dead" Tooth said

"We all did" Bunny said

Sandy looked at the Four worriedly

Venom, Lord of the Dead, was even _more _powerful than Pitch

He was blinded by madness and tried to take over the world and in-slave everyone on it

If it weren't for the Guardians they would all be in chain's or worse...

_dead_

Or ever _worse_

Turned into a member of his undead army

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's pretty short  
**

**Well, there's my villian: Venom the Lord of the Dead**

**Okay, please give songs and idea's, bla, bla, bla**

**Fury out!**


	4. Old Home

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to give ideas and songs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back to life**

**It was the day after the prank and the teens where going down for breakfast**

**The Teens entered the dinning room to see North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy there**

**"Oh, you guys are still here?" Jack asked, innocently **

**Bunny was scrubbing a wet rag against his fur, which had some paint spots on it **

Bunny groaned

That's gonna take _forever _to get out!

**He just glared at them**

**North was holding an ice pack to his, well you know**

The watchers winced

**Tooth had a towel and was using it to dry herself, guess she had a shower**

**While, Sandy just looked at them with a knowing smile on his face**

"I have still not forgiven you for that" Bunny said

Sandy rolled his eyes

**The Teens sat down in their seats and a yeti gave them a plate of pancakes each**

"PANCAKES!" Tuffnut called out

Everyone else stared at him

"What?" he asked

**They dug in**

**"Hey, North, you okay?" Rapunzel asked**

"Of course he's not okay! You just shot him where no man should n_ver _be shot!" Gobber said

The teen spirits shrugged sheepishly

**North nodded, but his face only showed pain**

**Rapunzel bit her lip, but turned back to her pancakes**

**"Ya know, you could at least say sorry" Bunny said**

**"I hav' no idea what yer talkin' abou'" Merida said **

Bunny rolled his eyes "Sure ya don't"

**Bunny glared at them**

**"Sure ya don't" he said**

**They just turned back to their food**

**A yeti came barging in and started say things in yetish  
**

**North immediately perked up **

**"Come" he ordered in a firm voice, getting up from his seat, still holding the ice pack to 'that'  
**

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Jack asked

North just stared at the screen

"Manny and Sunny" was all he said

The watcher eyes widened

**He limped to the door**

**The others looked at each other before getting up and following**

**They came to the Globe Room, which was filled with yeti's cleaning up the paint**

**Manny and Sunny's light filled the room**

**"Man in Moon, Women of Sun" North started "What have you called us for?"  
**

The watchers leaned forward, wondering what will happen

**Manny made an image of a man in spiked armor, while Sunny made an image of a necklace with a gem on it****  
**

**Than one of Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida**

**"What's he trying to tell us?" Tooth asked**

**Sandy made an image of the four, than a question mark**

**They than made an image of a bottle with a steaming top and a skull on it  
**

**The Guardians and the seasonal helpers gasped **

**"Mates, I think I know who the guy in the armor is" Bunny said**

**"Who?" Hiccup asked**

**"Venom" Bunny answered**

**North and Tooth gasped, while Sandy gasped silently**

**"Who's Venom?" Astrid asked**

**"Venom, Lord of the Dead.**

**He used to be the King of Life,**

**But, he was blinded by madness**

**And found a power that could bring**

**The dead back to life**

**But, they where... different" North explained **

The watchers frowned

**"Different?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Different how?" Astrid asked**

**Bunny bent down to their level**

**"They where turned into the undead" he whispered to them**

The watchers eyes widened

**The teenagers eyes widened**

**"Wait, what about the potion?" Tooth asked, remembering the potion with the skull on it**

**The Guardians eyes widened**

**"He want's the Four" Bunny muttered**

**"What? Why would Venom want us?" Jack asked **

**"Venom want's the power to rule the world, but to do that he needs to concur it, and to do _that, _he needs to capture the most powerful spirits off all" Bunny said**

**"He wants our power's?" Merida asked**

**"Apparently" North said**

The parent's gave worried looks at the teens

**"What should we do, then?" Rapunzel asked**

**A moment passed**

**"What about we send them to their old homes?" Tooth suggested**

**"What?!" The teens said at the same time **

Bunny rolled his eyes

**"What are ye, death? We're gonna send ya home" Bunny said, rolling his eyes**

**"My old home is a _lake_" Jack said**

**"Jack should stay here" North said**

**"Alright, fine, but the others go home!" Bunny said**

The Four looked at each other sadly

**The Four looked at each other sadly**

**The Four Guardians looked at the confused**

**"What? Aren't you happy you'll get to see your family's again?" Bunny asked**

**"Of course we are! We've just grown use to seeing each other every day" Rapunzel said**

**"Don't worry, I'm sure you wont be separated for long" Tooth said**

The Four looked at her and smiled thankfully

**The Teens nodded slowly  
**

**"Alright than" Bunny said "North will give you a portal each and you'll head home"**

**They nodded**

**The screen changed the teens, with their bags packed (But Jack) standing before the Guardians of Childhood**

**North handed, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida a globe, while Jack walked over and stood next to him**

**"Alright, do you all remember what to do?" North asked**

**They nodded**

**"Good, say your last goodbyes, and we'll see each other soon" North said**

**The Four walked up to each other and Rapunzel pulled them into a hug, the Berk Teens and Flynn joining**

**"Bye guys" Rapunzel muttered**

**"Goodbye" Merida said**

**They separated**

**Jack joined the older spirits, while the others went a little ways away, so they had room to open the portal**

**They took one last look at each other, before whispering their old homes into the globe and threw it to the ground, opening the portal**

**The Four took one last look at each other and mouthed 'bye', before entering the portal, which closed behind him**

The Childhood Guardians sighed in guilt

'We had no choice' they reminded themselves

**The screen changed to the portal opening in Corona Square**

**Rapunzel, Flynn and Max walked out and where greeted by cheers, when the villagers caught first sight of them **

**Rapunzel and Flynn where led to the castle and Max to the stable's**

**It than changed to a portal opening in Dunbroch Town Square, Merida and Buttercup stumbled out **

**They where met by cheers**

**Merida was led up to the kingdom and Buttercup to the stable's**

**The screen than changed to a portal opening in Berk Village Square  
**

**Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch stumbled out and where met by cheers  
**

**The teens and dragons where led to the chiefs house**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel walking up to the thrones**

**Her parents eye's widened and they stood up and hugged her**

**The screen changed to Merida walking up to her family, who where sitting at the dinning table  
**

**"Merida!" Elinor called out, jumping from her seat at hugging the red head, soon followed by Fergus**

**The screen changed to Hiccup and the other teens walking up to their parents, who where all at Stoicks house**

**Hiccup slowly opened the creaky door**

**Their parents turned towards the creaking to see the teens**

**Stoick quickly got up from his chair and hugged Hiccup, the other parents doing the same to their now spirit children**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel and her parents pulling out of the hug**

**"What are you doing here?" the king asked**

**"A man is after me and my friends" Rapunzel said**

**The screen changed to Merida**

**"His nam' is Venom th' Lord 'o' th' Dead"**

**The screen than changed to Hiccup**

**"And he wants to capture us and use out powers to control the world"**

**Astrid walked up next to him**

**"So the Guardians of childhood decided that it would be best if we return to our old homes, and pretend that we're not spirits at all"**

**Stoick nodded**

**Elinor and Fergus nodded**

**The King and Queen of Corona nodded**

**The screen than changed to Jack staring at the place where his friends, his first believers, had went through the portal**

**A large hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see North, who smiled down at him**

**Jack smiled back**

**And the screen faded**

The Four looked at the screen sadly

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay, that's it!  
**

**Please give idea's and songs!**

**Fury out!**


	5. Poison

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Sorry for taking so long, I've been focusing more on my other story 'Watching the Slightly Re-Written Movie'**

**Enough talk! More Reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**It was was a dark night and was raining**

**Hiccup was sitting at his old bedroom window**

**He sighed and started to sing**

**Hiccup:**

**"So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

**Your jobs a jock, your broke, your love life's D.O. 's like your always stuck in second gear**

**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year"**

**The screen changed to Jack, sitting at his bedroom window at the Pole**

**Jack:**

**"But, I'll be there for you"**

"Okay! This is just getting creepy!" Tuffnut said

"It was getting creepy in the last movie" Snotlout said

**The screen changed to Rapunzel, sitting at her giant bedroom window in the castle of Corona**

**Rapunzel:**

**"When the rain starts to pour"**

**The screen changed to Merida sitting at her old bedroom window**

**Merida:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Like I've been there before"**

**Jack:**

**"'Casue your there for me to"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Your still in bed at ten and work began at eight"  
**

**Merida:**

**"You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great**

**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these"**

**Hiccup:**

**"But, she didn't warn you when the world would bring you down to your knees"**

**Hiccup and Jack:**

**"And I'll be there for you"**

**Merida and Rapunzel:**

**"When the rain starts to pour"**

**Hiccup and Jack:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Merida and Rapunzel:**

**"Like I've been there before"**

**Hiccup and Jack:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Merida and Rapunzel:**

**"'Cause your there for me, too"**

**Hiccup:**

**"No one could ever no me"**

**Jack:**

**"No one could ever see me"  
**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Seems your the only one who knows what its like to be me" **

**Merida:**

**"Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Someone I'll always laugh with"  
**

**All:**

**"Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!"**

**Jack:**

**"It's like your always stuck in second gear"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year"**

**All:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Merida:**

**"When the rain starts to pour"**

**All:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Like I've been there before"**

**All:**

**"I'll be there for you"**

**Jack:**

**"'Cause your there for me, too"**

**All:**

**"I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts to pour**

**I'll be there for you**

**Like I've been there before**

**I'll be there for you**

**'Cause your there for me, too"**

The Guardians where filled with guilt

**The screen changed to Venom's dark lair, at his crystal ball  
**

**On it showed an image of the four, sitting at their bedroom windows **

The watchers paled

**"So, the Guardians thought they could out-smart me?" Venom chuckles "I thought they knew better" **

**He strolls his finger accrose the four's image**

**"Let's see, which one should I chose first? How about..."**

**His finger lands on the girl with green eyes and extremely long blond hair**

**"The Healer"**

The watchers palled, especially Petunia (Corona Queen) and Henry (Corona King)

**Venom turn's to the stairs "Poison!" he shouted**

**A man in his twenty's, with black shaggy hair, extremely dark brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing black and red armor with a hood and red mask covering his mouth **

**"Yes master?" he asked, his voice muffled a bit by the mask**

**"Bring me... Rapunzel Corona" Venom said, the screen zooming in on the image of Rapunzel**

**The screen changed to day**

**Rapunzel walked through the village of Corona, with Flynn**

**"How do you think the others are doing?" Rapunzel asked**

**"I'm sure there doing fine, besides their apart of the Big Four. There unstoppable" Flynn said**

**"No, we're unstoppable _together_" Rapunzel said**

**"Alright, Blondie, whats on your mind?" Flynn asked, stopping**

**Rapunzel stopped, too with a sigh**

**"I don't know, I just feel like something bad's gonna happen" Rapunzel said**

**"Punzie, nothing bad's gonna happen! Jacks with the Guardians of Childhood, Hiccups with a Clan of Vikings, his helpers, and thousands of dragons, Merida's with Buttercup, and the _hole _kingdom of Dunbroch, and me and you are here, with thousands of warriors" Flynn said**

**"But, that's the point! We're not _together_, and we're _safer_ and _stronger_ _together_" Rapunzel said**

**Flynn sighed**

**"Listen, Blondie, I know you don't like the idea of being separated from the others, but its for the best. If we stay apart, than there's a lesser chance of Venom finding us" Flynn said **

**"Taking Longer, yes, finding, no" said a dark voice**

The watchers eyes widened in horror

**Everyone gasped and turned to see a man in black and red armor, twirling a dagger with his fingers  
**

**"Who are you?" Flynn asked**

**"My name is no use to you, I've come for one thing and one thing only... Rapunzel Corona" Poison said**

**Flynn didn't waste a second, he got out his dagger and charged**

**Poison dodged each blow, with out a sweat**

**He punched Flynn in the stomach and kicked his head, knocking him out **

Flynn winced

**"Over there!" a voice said**

**They turned to see a large group of guards running towards them**

**Poison wasted no time**

**He jumped over an unconscious Flynn and grabbed Rapunzel **

**Rapunzel drew her frying pan and started waking him on the head**

**Poison deflected every hit and cut her arm with his dagger**

**Rapunzel started to get all dizzy**

"Oh no!" Jack said

**She dropped her pan, and fell**

**Poison grabbed her and ducked as a spear was thrown at him**

**Quicker than a rabbit, he went between two buildings, the guards following**

**He rounded a corner**

**The guards followed, only to come to a dead end**

The watchers eyes widened in shock and horror

**The guards looked around, confused**

**The screen moved up to the top of the building, only to see Poison, with an unconscious Rapunzel on his shoulder**

**He turned and left, not making a sound**

**The screen faded**

The watchers just stared

Petunia was crying and Henry had tears in his eyes

'There daughter had finally returned, only to have her be snatched away from them again'

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay, sorry for taking so long**

**Please give idea's and songs!**

**NightFury out!**


	6. The Army of the UnDead

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**Rapunzel sat in a cell, her hands cuffed to the wall**

**Black armored boots walk over to her cell**

The watchers fists tighten

**"Hello, Healer" Venom**

**"What do you want Venom?" Rapunzel said**

**"Oh, so you ****_do _****know who I am" Venom said**

**"Of course I do" Rapunzel said, her eyes filled with anger and hate**

**Something you never see everyday**

**"Alright, lets get down to business" Venom started "You tell me where the Sun's Gem is and I'll set you free"**

**"The Suns Gem?" Rapunzel asked, confused "What do you want with that?"**

**"That's none of your concern" Venom said**

"Actually it is" Rapunzel said

**"How's it not?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Because I say so" Venom sneered**

**"But, it is" Rapunzel said "I don't know what you want the Gem for, but I'm not gonna tell you ****_anything, _****even if it costs my life"**

**Venom growled deeply in his throat, obviously annoyed**

The watchers grinned

**Rapunzel grinned at his annoyance **

**"If you don't tell me the location of the Suns Gem, you'll remain her for eternity" Venom spat **

**"The others will come for me" Rapunzel said, calmly **

**"Will they?" Venom asked, before Rapunzel could answer, he was up on his feet, walking away**

"Of course we'll come for her!" Flynn said

**Venom walked down the** **dark hallway**

**He came to a dark room, with a weird circle with a spike coming out the middle, in the middle of the room**

**Venom walked up to a ledge, looking over the dark room**

**At the edge of the ledge was a stand with a case at the top, inside held a locked box**

The watchers leaned forward in curiosity

**Venom took out a black key and unlocked the case, than the chest**

**Inside the chest was a moon white and blue gem, with a golden chain**

**The Moons Jewle**

The watchers gasped

**Venom smiled evily under his helmet**

**"Once I get the Suns Gem, my army will be completed" he said to himself**

**The screen moved over to the tip of the spike in the middle of the circle, only to see half the tip glowing a small white**

The watchers eyes widened

**He walked over to a gate and pulled a chain, opening it**

**Venom walked in and came to another dark room, filled with bones**

**"Shenzi! Banzai! Edd!" Venom called out, his voice bouncing off the walls**

"Who are-?" Hiccup didn't need to finish

**Three strange howls came from with in the bone filled room**

**And three ****_things _****came running towards them**

**They had grey skin and their eyes where yellow orange and seemed to be glowing slightly**

**One had black dirty hair that covered its eyes slightly, and was covered in dried blood**

**It's clothes where no better**

**It wore a grey tunic and dark brown pants with bare grey feet, its clothes looking more like rags and it looked to me once male**

**Another had black hair that was shoulder length, and too was covered in dried out blood **

**It wore a dulled pink tunic and brown pants, more like rags though, and bare feet, it looked to once be female **

**The last one had shaggy, dirty and short blond hair, a dulled light blue tunic and brown pants, bare feet and looked to once be male **

**On their foreheads where letters **

**The girl had an S**

**The black haired boy had a B**

**The blond haired boy had an E**

**"Y-Yes M-Ma-s-ster" the girl, who must be Shenzi, said**

"It talks!?" Stoick gasped

**"Ah, working on your English I see, very good" Venom purred**

**"T-T-Thank y-y-you, M-Ma-ster" the black haired boy, who must be Banzai, said**

"What _are _those things?" Astrid asked

"Those are the first three undead that Venom made. Their names are Shenzi, Banzai and Edd" North explained

**Venom chuckled**** and began to sing  
**

**Venom:**

**"I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But as thick as you are pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear that your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking kings and succession **

**Even you cant be caught unawares**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer"  
**

**Shenzi:**

**"A-And where do we feature?"**

**Venom:**

**"Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared **

**Be prepared!"**

**Banzai:**

**"Y-Yeah, b-be p-p-prepared, heh...**

**W-We'll be p-prepared...**

**Prepared for what?"**

**Venom:**

**"For the death of the Seasons"**

The hall gasped

**Banzai:**

**"W-Why? Are they s-sick"**

**Venom:**

**"No fool- We're going to kill them.**

**There helpers, too"**

**Shenzi:**

**"G-Great idea! Who needs t-the S-Seasons?"**

**Shenzi and Banzai:**

**"No Seasons! N-No Seasons! La-la-la-la la-laa!"**

**Venom:**

**"Idiots! There will be Seasons!"**

**Banzai:**

**"B-But you said..."  
**

**Venom:**

**"_I _will rule the world _and _control _everything _that means _I'll _control the Seasons!**

**Stick with me and you'll ever go hungry again!" **

**Shenzi and Banzai:**

**"Y-Ya! H-Human F-Flesh! L-Long live the K-King!"**

"Wait! _Human Flesh_!?" Gobber gasped

**The screen zooms out, to reveal a hole _army _of the living dead**

The watchers paled

**All UnDead (UnDead language Translation):**

**"Long live the King!**

**Long live the King!**

**It's great we'll soon be connected**

**With a King who will be all-time adored"**

**Venom:**

**"Of course, quid pro quot, your expected**

**To take current duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee  
**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You wont get a sniff with out me!**

**So prepare for the coup of a century**

**(UnDead: Oooh)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**(UnDead: Oooh... La! La! La!)**

**Meticulous planning**

**(UnDead: We'll have food!)**

**Tenacity spanning**

**(UnDead: Lots of food)**

**Decades of deial**

**(UnDead: We repeat)**

**Is simply why I'll**

**(UnDead: Endless Flesh)**

**Be King undisputed**

**(UnDead: Aaaaaaah...)**

**Respected, saluted**

**(UnDead:...aaaaaaah...)**

**And see the wonder I am**

**(UnDead:...aaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(UnDead: Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**Be prepared!"  
**

**All:**

**"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!"**

**The screen faded**

A moment passed

"I hate that guy" Snotlout said

The hall nodded in agreement

And with that they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Please, give ideas and songs, next chapter will be here soon**

**And Me and Midnightsky0612 will be working on a new story, soon**

**Fury out!**


	7. To the North Pole

**Sorry for taking so long, but here's chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**Hiccup and the other teen spirits where walking in the town square when the horn for the arrival of a boat was heard  
**

The watchers frowned in confusion and curiosity

**They looked at each other before running to the docks**

**When they got there, they found a crowned around a small rowboat**

**Stoick pushed his way to the front, Gobber and the Autumn Spirits following**

**Inside the boat was a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing an orange tunic with a brown belt, light brown pants and dark brown leather boots**

**"Who are you and what brings you to Berk?" Stoick asked**

**"My name is Andy, I come from the kingdom of Corona and I bring a message from the King and Queen for the Spirit of Autumn" the man, Andy, said**

**Hiccup stepped forward at this**

**"What is it?" he asked**

**"The Princess, Rapunzel, was kidnapped about a week ago and the King and Queen want you and the other Seasons to find her" Andy said**

**"Rapunzel's been kidnapped?" Astrid said, in shock**

**"By who?" Fishlegs asked**

**"We don't know, his face was covered with a mask" Andy said **

**"Where do meet the others?" Hiccup asked, his voice and face serious**

"Wow, Hiccup can be serious when he wants to be" Tuffnut said

**The screen changed to the Kingdom of Dunbroch**

**Merida was at the stables, feeding Buttercup when a Terrible Terror with a note strapped around his leg  
**

**He landed in front of Merida, sitting on the edge of the fence**

**Buttercup was about to attack, but Merida put a soothing hand on her head, before turning back to the Terror**

**"Hey, littl' guy, ar' ye los'?" Merida said**

**The Terror gestured to the note on his leg**

**Merida untied the note and unfolded it**

_**Dear Merida**_

_**A couple hours ago a messenger from Corona came to Berk**_

_**He told that Rapunzel had been kidnapped about a week ago,**_

_**By some unknown stranger**_

_**We're meeting at the Pole, by snow globe**_

_**I've already sent a letter to Jack and the Guardians**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Hiccup**_

**Merida stared at the letter in shock **

**The screen changed to the light of a snow globe being open, the wind pushing the letter a little ways away  
**

**It than changed to Venoms lair  
**

**Rapunzel sat in her cell, still chained to the wall**

The watchers eyes narrowed and their hands turned to fist's

**She looked out her bared window and began to sing**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Come on**

**I woke in a dream today**

**To the cold and the static  
**

**And I put my cold feet on the floor**

**Forget all about yesterday**

**Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**

**A little taste of hypocrisy**

**And I'm left in the wake of the mistake**

**Slow to react**

**Even though your so close to me**

**Your still distant **

**And I cant bring you back"**

**Flynn:**

**"It's true **

**The way I feel**

**Was promised by your face"**

**Jack:**

**"The sound of your voice**

**Painted in my memories**

**Even if your not with me"**

**Hiccup:**

**"I'm with you**

**You, now I see**

**Keeping everything inside"**

**Merida:**

**"With you**

**You, now I see**

**Even when I close my eyes"  
**

**Astrid:**

**"I hit you and you hit me back"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"We fall to the floor**

**The rest of the day stands still  
**

**Fine line between this and that"**

**Hiccup:**

**"But, when things go wrong"**

**Flynn:**

**"I pretend that the past isn't real"**

**Jack:**

**"I'm trapped in this memory"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"And I'm left in the wake of the mistake**

**Slow to react**

**Even though your so close to me**

**Your still so distant**

**And I cant bring you back"**

**Flynn:  
**

**"It's true**

**The way I feel**

**Was promised by your face"  
**

**Merida:**

**"The sound of your voice**

**Planted in my memories"**

**Astrid:**

**"Even if your not with me"**

**All:**

**"I'm with you"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"You, now I see"**

**Hiccup:  
**

**"Keeping everything inside"**

**All:**

**"With you"**

**Flynn:**

**"You, now I see"**

**Merida:**

**"Keeping everything inside"**

**All:**

**"With you"**

**Astrid:**

**"You, now I see"**

**Jack:**

**"Even when I close my eyes"**

**Merida:**

**"No, I wont let you conrtole my fate"**

**Hiccup:**

**"While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience"**

** Astrid:**

**"No, I wont sit here and wait,**

**While you weighing options"**

**Jack:**

**"You making a fool out of me"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"No, you didn't dare try to say that you dont care**

**And solemnly swear not to follow me there"**

**Jack:**

**"No, it ain't like me to beg on my knees"**

**Hiccup:**

**"That's not how I'm doing this"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"No, I'm not upset**

**No, I'm not angry**

**I know love is love**

**And it sometimes pains me**

**With or without you**

**You'll never forget me"**

**Flynn, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid:**

**"We'll never forget you"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I'm keeping you with me**

**No, I wont let you take me to the end of my rope**

**While you burn it and torture my soul**

**No, I'm not your puppet**

**And no, no, no, I wont let you go"**

**Flynn:**

**"No, no matter how far we've come**

**I cant wait to see tomorrow"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"No matter how far we've come**

**I cant wait to see tomorrow"**

**All:**

**"With you**

**You, now I see**

**Keeping everything inside**

**With you**

**You, now I see  
**

**Even when I close my eyes**

**With you**

**You, now I see**

**Keeping everything inside**

**With you**

**You, now I see**

**Even when I close my eyes"**

Snotlout leaned over to Tuffnut

"Still creepy" he whispered, Tuffnut nodded in agreement

**The screen moved over around the corner, only to see Poison, who than turned and quickly, but silently, left **

**The screen changed to the Seasons and their Helpers (But Rapunzel, of course) in the Globe Room with the Guardians of Children**

**"So, le' me ge' this straigh', you an' Punzie wher' takin' a walk in th' villag' and then some guy com' ou' 'o' nowhere an' kidnappe' her?" Merida asked Flynn**

**"Well, yes" Flynn said**

**"So, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked**

**"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do, we're gonna save her!" Jack said**

"Obviously" Snotlout said

**"How?" Fishlegs asked**

**"I still need to work on that" Jack said**

**"We'll think of something, dont worry" Hiccup said**

**"Alright, lets get to work" North said**

**The screen changed back to Rapunzel's cell**

**The sound of a tray scrapping against the stone floor, filled the cell**

The watchers frowned in confusion

**Rapunzel looked up, only to see Poison on the other side of the bars, pushing a tray of food over to her**

**"Here, you hungry?" he asked**

**"I cant exactly eat when my hands are chained to the wall" Rapunzel said**

**"That's why I brought this" Poison said, bringing out a rusty bronze key**

**He unlocked the cell door and walked over to a confused Rapunzel **

**Poison unlocked the cuffs and chains where released, allowing Rapunzel to move her arms around  
**

**"Why are you doing this?" she asked, as Poison stood and walked back to the cell door**

**"Do you want this or not?" Poison asked, kicking the tray of food towards her**

**Rapunzel watched as he closed the door and locked it, again**

**As he was about to turn and leave Rapunzel spoke "Thank you"**

**Poison hesitated **

**"Your welcome, just dont tell Venom about this"**

**Before Rapunzel could say anything else, Poison disappeared down the hall with out a sound **

**The screen fadded**

The watchers where still confused

'Why would Poison help Rapunzel? Doesn't he want Venom to rule to world? Isn't that why he kidnapped her? Or is there another reason to all this?'

With that they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, we've moved in, but there's still a lot of work to do**

**Please review!**

**Hopefully next chapter will be here soon! **

**NightFury999 out!**


	8. Rescuing Rapunzel

**Hi! Here's chapter 8!**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked last chapter and this one, too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**The remaining Seasonal Spirits and the Guardians where in the Globe Room, thinking of a plan to rescue Rapunzel**

**"Okay, everyone clear on the Plan?" Jack asked, straightening **

**Everyone but Tuffnut, said 'yes', while Tuff said 'no'**

Ruffnut face palmed

**All eyes turned to Tuffnut**

**"Yes, I mean yes" he said, quickly**

**Jack rolled his eyes**

**"Okay, lets go" Astrid said**

**The screen changed to Merida arms, as she moved her now armored arms around**

**It than changed to Jack, putting things, including Rapunzel's armor and weapon, in a satchel**

**Then to Hiccup, drawing his sword and testing it**

**The screen zoomed out to see them in their armor**

**Tuffnut wore a dark forest green, with a mix of light green. His cloak was an even darker green with a light green Berk Crest. he wore dark green pants and his boots where dark green with a mix of light green. He had a dark green satchel with a mix of light green on his waist and his spear on his back  
**

**Ruffnut's was a lot like her twin's. She had a light forest green with a mix of dark green. Her cloak was an even lighter green with a dark green Berk Crest. She wore light green pants and her boots where light green with a mix of dark green. She had a light green satchel with a mix of dark green around her waist and her spear on her back**

**Snotlout wore blood red with a mix of black. His cloak was blood red with a black Berk Crest, black pants, blood red boots with a mix of black, a blood red satchel with a mix of black hidden under his cloak and his mace at his waist**

**Fishlegs wore a dark brown with a mix of light brown. His cloak was dark brown and the Berk Crest was a light brown. He had dark brown pants, dark brown boots with a mix of light brown, a dark brown satchel with a mix of light brown, hidden under his cloak, and his hammer at his waist **

"I look awesome in that stuff" Snotlout boosted

"Why do we even keep him around?" Jack asked

Hiccup shrugged

**The screen changed toRapunzel**

**She sitting on the floor, still chained to the wall, thinking of a way to escape**

**Poison came up to her**

**"What do you want now?" she asked**

**"I just want to tell you that you wont get out of here alive with out someone who knows their way around this place" Poison said**

**Rapunzel looked at him**

**"How did you know I was thinking of a way to escape?" she asked**

**"I have my ways" Poison said**

**A moment passed**

**"What is it with you?" he asked**

**"What?" Rapunzel asked, confused**

**"With singing" Poison said**

"Actually I've been thinking that, too" Snotlout said

**Rapunzel shrugged**

**"It just makes me happy. As if the others are here with me, singing along side me"**

**Poison nodded**

**"Why do you fight along side him? You actually seem like a nice guy" Rapunzel said  
**

**Poison sighed  
**

**"I dont want to do this" he said**

The watchers frowned in confusion

**"Then why do you?" Rapunzel asked**

**"I'm forced to. Do you know why Venom always wears that helmet?" Poison asked**

More confusion

**Rapunzel shook her head**

**"It's because-"**

**Poison was interrupted when a horn was blown **

**"I've gotta go!" he said, and ran down the hall**

**"Poison!" Rapunzel said, but he was gone**

**She sighed and began thinking of what he had said**

**The screen changed to Jack and the others**

**They where outside Venoms lair, which was a giant black mountain with a cave entrance**

**Outside, was a hoard of the dead**

**"Crap" Jack said**

**"Uh boy, that doesn't look good, what's the plan?" Flynn asked **

**"Live bait" Astrid said, looking at Flynn with an evil smile  
**

"Wait! What!?" Tooth gasped

**"Good idea- HEY!" Flynn said**

**"Come on Flynn, you and Max can create a diversion" Hiccup said **

Max gasped in horror and shook his head

**"Yeah, do it Flynn" Snotlout said**

**"What do you expect me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?!" Flynn asked**

**The screen changes to the undead**

**They turn to the sound of Luau music**

"Oh God no" Flynn said in horror, while grins spreaded accrose the others face's

**We see Flynn still wearing his clothes but with a grass skirt on**

**"LUAU!" he said**

**While he's singing, Max is sitting on a rock slab, that looked a lot like a plate, with an apple in his mouth**

**Flynn:**

**"If your hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat!**

**Here, eat my buddy Max, he's a yummy treat!**

**Come down and dine**

**Please, all you have to do is get in line!"**

The hall (But Max and Flynn, who where blushing like mad) burst out into fits of laughter

**As the undead get closer, Hiccup signals him to keep going while the others sneak in**

**Flynn:**

**"ARE YOU ACHING"  
**

**Max makes chortles that sound like 'yum yum' **

**Flynn:**

**"FOR SOME BACON!"**

**Max:**

***Chortles* **

**Flynn:**

**"HE'S A BIG HORSE"**

**Max:**

***Chortles***

**Flynn:**

**"YOU CAN BE A BIG HORSE, TOO! BOY!"**

**The screen changes to Flynn and Max, running for their life's, screaming at the top of their lungs, while the undead chase them**

The hall was still laughing like mad

"Do it again!" Gobber called out

"No!" Flynn said

"Th-That was the funniest seine, yet!" Jack said, though fits of laughter

"No it wasn't!" Flynn argued, blushing like mad

"To us!" Merida said, laughing like mad, just like the others

Flynn groaned and buried his face in his hands

**The screen changed to the others sneaking through the halls of Venoms lair**

**Jack took out a map**

**"Okay, we're here" he said, pointing to a spot on the map "And Rapunzel is most likely in the dungeon on the other side of the mountain" **

"Aw, what!" Snotlout groaned

**"Aw, what!" Snotlout groaned**

**"Alright, come on" Hiccup said, ignoring him  
**

**They sneaked down the corridors in a line**

**Jack in the front, Hiccup behind him, Merida behind him, Astrid behind her, Snotout behind her, Tuffnut behind him, Ruffnut behind him, Fishlegs behind her and the dragons and bear following behind, Baby Tooth was at the front with Jack **

**Jack looked round the corner, seeing no one there, he motioned to the others to follow**

**They came to a cliff**

**At the bottom of the cliff, was an extremely large cave filled with bones and undead**

**"AAAAHHHHHH!"**

**Startled, they drew their weapons and looked to where the scream had come from, down below  
**

**Flynn and Max came charging round the corner, screaming like a bunch of girls, a large group of the undead behind them**

**The undead that where in the room looked up and joined the chase**

**"Lout, Ruff, Tuff, Legs, Astrid, you guys go help Flynn, we'll meet you at the entrance, if it's blocked, use this snow globe and go to the Pole" Hiccup said, handing Astrid a snow globe **

**They nodded and jumped on their dragons, before flying down to help Flynn**

**"Alright, lets go find Punzie" Jack said**

**The screen changed to Poison**

**He ran into Venoms throne room and knelled before him **

**"You called, master" he said**

**"Yes, the other Seasons are here. I need you to capture them and throw them into different cells" Venom said **

The watchers paled

**"Yes, master" Poison said**

**The screen changed to Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Baby Tooth, Toothless and Buttercup, running through the hall way in the dungeon  
**

**"Punzie!" Merida called out, her voice bouncing off the walls of the silent dungeon **

**"Merida?"**

**It was Rapunzel**

**"Punzie!" Jack said**

**The three spirits and three animals ran tow**

**ards the voice of the blond girl**

**They came to her cell**

**"Rapunzel!" Hiccup said**

**"I knew you'd come!" Rapunzel said  
**

**"Why wouldn't we?!" Jack said, while trying to pick the lock**

**But he failed **

**"Oh, man" he muttered**

**"Looking for this?"**

**Poison**

"Oh, no" Rapunzel said

**The Four looked towards the voice, only to see Poison holding a black key in his hands**

**The Fours eyes widened**

**Jack charged towards him, trying to grab the key, but Poison dodged**

**"Why are you doing this?!" Rapunzel asked**

**"Because I have no choice!" Poison called back, dodging another one of Jacks blow**

**"Why?! Why dont you have a choice!?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Because I'm Venom's slave!" Poison said, just before Jack punched him in the face, knocking him over**

**"Wait... what?" Jack asked**

**"My real names Jacob. I'm from Corona, the long lost Prince" Poison explained**

The watchers gaspped

"He- He's alive" Henry muttered

**"What?" Hiccup said, in disbelief**

**"My parents told me something of a long lost Prince. They where in a shipwreck, my mum and dad, along with a few men survived. But the Prince didn't" Rapunzel said**

**Poison, or should I say Jacob, nodded**

**"That's me" he said "I washed up on Venom's island. He made me his slave and re-named me Poison. He had this power over me, forbidding me from telling you anymore then I already have. Here, take the key. I may get a beating for not capturing you all and letting Rapunzel escape, but, it's worth it"  
**

**Jack took the key and unlocked Rapunzel's cell and chains**

**"We'll come back for you" Rapunzel said**

**"Maybe" Jacob/Poison said "Now go!"  
**

**The Four nodded and ran down the hall**

**Jack took out a snow globe**

**"To the Pole" he whispered and smashed it on the ground, opening a portal**

**They went through  
**

**Poison/Jacob looked out the bared window, into the night sky**

**The screen faded**

The watchers stared in shocked silence

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!  
**

**The distraction seine was requested by Animal Lover**

**Please review, the more idea's, songs, ect. you give the faster the chapters come!**

**And I'm proud to announce that there is a new member to the G.M.A.D.!**

**Her name is _Disuareenix _the author to one of my favorite HTTYD stories 'Runt Trade'!**

**Okay, NightFury999, leader of the G.M.A.D. out!**

**P.S.**

**If you dont know what the 'G.M.A.D.' is, look it up in the Communities**


	9. The Gem's of the Season's

**I am sooooo sorry! I had a horrible case of writers block and I just couldn't get another chapter going!**

**But, now I'm excited to write chapters again!**

**Here's chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**North and the other Guardians where in the Globe Room, with the Corona's, Berkians and Highlanders**

**Two portals opened and out came the Season's**

**"Rapunzel!" Petunia gasped, running over and hugging her**

**"Hey, mum" Rapunzel greeted**

**Henry joined the hug**

The watchers smiled

**Jack smiled at the family, before turning to the Guardians**

**"We need to talk" he said**

**The screen changed to Poison, kneeling before Venom, who was outraged**

**"You what!?" he shouted, his voice echoing accrose the walls**

**"T-They got away. They where to strong!" Poison said**

The watchers held their breath's, fearing what will happen to the Prince

**Venom walked over to him and yanked him up by his hair and slapped him accrose the cheek**

The watchers winced and guilt formed inside the Season's

**Poison's hood was down, showing his pale face, mouth and shaggy black hair**

**"You will find them! And you will capture every last one of the Four! And you will not return until you have all of them!" Venom said, before throwing Poison onto the floor**

**"NOW GO!" Venom shouted**

**Poison quickly got up and ran out the throne room**

**Venom, out of pure rage, flipped a table, making everything on it scatter accrose the floor**

**Three pictures floated onto the stone cold floor, showing the three people that where on the crystal ball**

**The screen changed back to the Pole**

**North was pacing, while the other Season's stood before him**

**"Your telling me, that you might have a man on the inside?" North asked**

**The Season's nodded**

**"And your also telling me that Venom want's the Sun's Gem?"**

**More nod's**

**North sighed and sat down in a large red chair, rubbing his head**

**"I just dont get it" Bunny said "Why would Venom want the Sun's Gem?"**

**"Well... there is a saying that if the Sun's Gem and the Moon's Jewle where put together in the Sky Ruin, the one who put them there would be un-beatable" Tooth said**

**"Tooth, that's just a legend" Bunny said**

**"But, what if it's true?" Hiccup asked**

**"Oh, please! The Moon's Jewle is under top protection! Here at the Pole!" Bunny said**

"Oh crap" Bunny muttered

**A moment passed**

**"Is it?" Jack asked**

**The screen changed to the inside of a stone room, filled with yeti's wearing armor and had weapon's in hand**

**The Guardians and the Seasons walked through the room, over to a giant safe**

**Sandy had his golden Dream Sand enter the lock of the safe and after levers switching into place, it opened to see...**

**Nothing**

**"T-That's impossible, only Sandy's sand can open the safe!" Bunny gasped**

**"Oh, Man in Moon" North said, under his breath**

**"What now?" Tooth asked, still in shock**

**North turned to Rapunzel**

**"Where's the Sun's Gem?" he asked**

**"I gave it to Tooth for pretection" she answered**

**Tooth nodded "I hide it where no one will ever find it"**

**"Where?" Merida asked**

**A moment passed**

**"With your twin" Tooth answered**

The hall gasped

"I hav' a twin!?" Merida gasped

**"B-But I don't hav' a twin!" Merida gasped**

**"But, you do" Tooth answered**

**The screen showed Merida's shocked face**

**It changed to the Guardians and Seasons outside a huge old tree house, deep in the woods**

**"You sure this is the right place?" Astrid asked**

**"More then you know" Tooth said**

**She knocked on the old wooden door**

**Instead of anyone answering it, it just slowly opened by itself**

The hall just stared, still in complete shock

**"Alright, give him this, me and the other Guardians have work to do. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you should head back to the Pole. Help prepare for war" Tooth said, handing Jack a letter  
**

**Fishlegs, Snotout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded**

**"Alright, we'll see you at the Pole" Rapunzel said (Who now had her armor on)  
**

**With that, The Guardians and the Four Autumn helpers vanished through a portal**

**The Six looked at each other, before entering the Tree House, leaving their animals to wait outside, for being to big (Exept BabyTooth, who went with them)**

**Inside, it was pitch black **

**Hiccup lite a torch and they continued on**

**The Tree House was messy, it had bugs crawling past the Season's every now and then, the sofa was tipped and covered in dirt, tables and chairs lay forgoten on the floors**

**They found an old wooden lader, leading to a trap door**

**Slowly, they reached the top and threw the trap door open**

The watchers where leaning forward, wondering what they will find

**As soon as they stepped foot on the creaky floor boards, they where dangling in the air, trapped in a net, causing Hiccup to drop his torch and for it to hit the floor and go out****  
**

The watchers jumped

**Suddenly, all the lights went on**

**"Who are you?" asked a male voice**

**They turned to see a boy, wealding a bow 'n' arrow and had red hair and blue eyes**

_**Jus****t **_**like Merid's**

**He wore a blue and green tunic, black pants and grey fur boots**

**"Um, I'm Rapunzel Corona, this is Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Jack Frost, Flynn Rider and Merida Dunbroch" Rapunzel said**

**The boys eyes widend**

**"The Season's?" he asked**

**They nodded**

**The boy fired...**

The watchers gasped

**... And hit the rope on the net, allowing the Season's out and causing them to hit the floor  
**

**Hard**

The watchers winced, but sighed in relief

**"Ow!" they said**

**"My names, Mike. Mikal Dunbroch" the boy said**

The hall gaspe, even though they knew he was Merida's brother

**"So, ye really are my twin" Merida said, getting to her feet like every one else**

**Mike nodded**

**"Why are you here? And not at Dunbroch?" Astrid asked**

"I was wonderin' the same thin'" Merida said

"We all where" Elinor said, sadly

**"I didn't want to be king or a Prince. I didn't want to rule a kingdom. So, I ran away" Mike explained**

**The Seasons nodded**

**"Tooth said to give this to you" Jack said, handing Mike the letter**

**Mike opened it and read it in his head**

**Once done he turned back to the Seasons**

**"Venoms back? And wants the Sun's Gem?" he asked**

**They nodded**

**Mike bit his lip**

**"This way" he said, turning and leading the Season's to a certain part of the floor**

**Mike bent down and started to tear the board off**

**Inside was a wooden box**

**He picked it up, opened it and took out a bronze key**

**He got up, walked over to a chest, unlocked it, took out another box, opened in and took out a silver key**

**He then walked over to a painting on the wall, moved it out the way to see a safe  
**

**He unlocked it, took out another box and opened it to show another key**

The watchers looked at the screen in a 'really?' sort of way

**He then walked over to a chair in the corner, moved it out the way and pressed a button on the wall that could only be seen if you where up close and had a keen eye**

**Then a part of the wall opened, to show a small safe**

**Mike unlocked the safe and inside was the Sun's Gem**

"Finally" Snotlout said to Tuffnut

**He took it out and handed it to Rapunzel**

**"Here" he said  
**

**"Thank you" Hiccup said**

**Mike nodded with a kind smile on his face**

**"Do you wan' to com' to the Pole with us?" Merida asked  
**

**"Sorry, sis, I have to stay here. But, when the finale battle comes" he handed her a whistel in the shape of a bear head "Call me"**

**Merida nodded and put the whistel around her neck**

**"Jack! Your sachels glowing!" Flynn said, pointing to Jacks satchel, which was indeed glowing **

"What the-!?" Jack exclaimed

**"What the-!?" Jack exclaimed**

**He opened the satchel and took out the magic map, which was the sorce of the glowing**

**He opened it, only to see a sea blue path leading to an under water sea cave**

The watchers frowned in confusion

**Suddenly, a rabbit hole appeared in the ground and a letter popped out, before closing again**

**The letter landed on the floor, right at Mike's feet**

More confusion

**He picked it up and read it out loud**

_**"Dear Seasons**_

_**If you have found the Sun's Gem, then your Magic Map will start glowing**_

_**We've found out that Venom isn't just after the Gem's of the Sun and Moon...  
**_

_**He's after the Gem's of the Season's, too  
**_

_**If he get's these gems before you do, he'll have enough control over you to**_

_**Bring you to his lair and turn you into his minnion's**_

_**The first Gem is called 'The Autumn's Ruby'  
**_

_**The second Gem is called 'The Springs Emerald'**_

_**The third is called 'The Summers Sapphire'**_

_**And the forth Gem is called 'The Winters Crystal'**_

_**We dont know their locations, but, we do know how to find out their locations**_

_**Deep in a sea cave, their is a wall, that will give you a riddle of the Gems locations**_

_**This wall is called 'The Wall of Gems' in a sea cave called 'The Cave of Underwater Echo's'**_

_**Follow your map to the cave, once you get there, we'll send the other Autumn Spirits  
**_

_**The Guardians of Childhood"**_

The watchers eyes where wide in shock

**Mike looked at the Seasons**

**Jack slowly nodded**

**"We better get going then" he said**

**"Thank you again, Mike" Rapunzel thanked**

**"No problem, just rember to call me when your about to kick Venoms ass" Mike said**

"Language!" Tooth snapped

**"Sure thing, Mike" Jack said**

**And with that the Six Seasons left the Tree House, ready for another journy**

**The screen fadded**

A moment passed

"Why do we have to miss out on all the fun?" Tuffnut asked, dissapointed

"Ya" his sister agreed

"Because, you'd all goof off and get yourselfs, and probably us, killed" Jack said

That shut them up

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! **

**Well, you've found out who the boy in the crystal ball is!**

**Please give idea's and songs will be added in the next chapter!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	10. A Poison Cured

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Hope you like! **

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**Poison or Jacob, what ever you want to call him, sat, crossed legged, in front of a lake, the moon high in the sky  
**

**He looked up at him, as if deciding if he should do something or not**

**With a sigh, he began to speak**

**"What now? If I don't bring Venom the Four, then I'll be killed, locked up and tortured, hunted by the undead, or, even worse, turned _into _the undead" Poison sighed, again**

**"And if I do... the world will be in slaved and my sister and her friends will be... gone"**

**Manny didn't respond**

Jack's heart clenched, remembering all those years talking, _begging _for the moon to answer him

And he never did, until he met the others

**Poison sighed**

**He got up and started walking around**

**Five bats sat up in the trees, watching him**

**And, strangely, they began to sing **

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it**

**If your sick**

**If your sick"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"If your sick of it!**

**When everything you do**

**Don't seem to matter**

**You try but it's no use**

**Your world is going blacker**

**When every time you fail **

**Has no answer**

**Every empty promise made**

**Is a reminder**

**No one can make this better**

**Take control,**

**It's now or never"**

**Bats:**

**"Are you sick of it?"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Raise your hands,**

**Get rid of it**

**While there's a fighting chance**

**Are you over it?**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand,**

**Raise your hands...**

**If your sick of it!"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it!"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"If your sick of it!"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it!"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Every single day**

**I chase my own tail**

**Like a rat inside a maze**

**Gotta get, Gotta get, Get away**

**I'm running out of time**

**For me to break this**

**I'm tired of feeling like**

**I'm never gonna make it**

**No one can make this better **

**Take control its now or never"**

**Bats:**

**"Are you sick of it?"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Raise your hands  
**

**Get rid of it**

**While there's a fighting chance**

**Are you over it,**

**Bored to death? **

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand**

**Raise your hands **

**If your sick of it"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"If you sick of it"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"I'm tired of it**

**I'm over it**

**I'm bored of it**

**Gotta fix this**

**I'm sick of it"**

**Bats:**

**"Raise your hands**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it**

**Raise your hands**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Sick of it**

**Raise your hands **

**Get rid of it**

**While there's a fighting chance**

**Are you over it,**

**bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand**

**Raise your hands**

**Are you sick of it?"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Get rid of it"**

**Bats:  
**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Are you over it,**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand**

**Raise your hands**

**Are you sick of it?**

**If your sick"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"Are you sick of it?"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick**

**If your sick of it"**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"If your sick of it"**

**Bats:**

**"If your sick**

**If your sick"  
**

**Poison/Jacob:**

**"If your sick of it"**

**The screen changed to the bats, as they vanish into thin air**

**They where a hallucination**

**Poison turned to the moon**

_**"Do what you feel is best, the light is in your reach... Jacob"**_

The watchers smiled

**Poison- no, Jacob, smiled at the moon  
**

**"I will" he said**

**And the first thing to do was to protect the Four...  
**

**With his life**

**The screen faded**

"Why do I have bad feeling?" North muttered

"No idea, mate" Bunny whispered to him

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness!  
**

**Please, give songs and ideas!  
**

**I'm gonna finish this story first then finish 'Watching The Slightly Re-Written Movie'**

**NightFury999 out!**


	11. The Wall of Gems

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**Venom stared at his crystal ball  
**

**"So, their after the Season Gems?" he said**

**"Shanzi! Banzai! Edd!" he called out, his voice bouncing off the walls**

**Said undead came over**

**"Y-yes, m-m-master?" Shanzi asked**

**"Send some others out to that old tree house in the woods" Venom said, pointing to the Tree House in the crystal ball "And bring me any living being inside"**

The watchers gasped in horror

"No" Merida muttered

**The screen showed Venom smiling evily under his helmet**

**It then changed to the Six, walking through the woods**

**They had left Mike's place about an hour ago and Merida was still in shock**

**"I can't believe I hav' a twin" she muttered**

**"And I can't believe my long lost brother is alive" Rapunzel said**

**"Ya, I have a feeling that we're all gonna be in a shock through this adventure" Hiccup said  
**

**"Ya. The ocean is up ahead! Come on!" Jack said, starting to run, the others following  
**

**They come to a cliff over looking the ocean**

**"Okay, we've reached the ocean... but, how do we get to the sea cave? Last time I checked it was in the middle of the ocean and only three of us can fly" Flynn said**

The watchers frowned in thought

**The Six frowned in thought**

**The screen showed Hiccups face lighting up**

**"I have an idea" he said**

**The screen changed to Mike, in his tree house**

The watchers paled

**Suddenly, there was a bang on the door**

**Mike shot up and aimed his bow**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!  
**_

**"Who's there?!" he called out  
**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

**Finally, the door flew open, but, no one was there  
**

The watchers eyes widened in confusion and surprise

They expected an ambush

**Mike eyed the door in confusion****  
**

**A moment passed...**

**And the undead broke through the roof**

The watchers jumped in horror and surprise

**"What the-?!" Mike didn't get to finish as he was hit in the head and fell to the floor, unconsious**

"NO!" Merida shouted

**The screen changed to Shanzi, Banzai and Edd, watching as the siene unfolds**

**"M-Ma-aster will be p-pleased" Shanzi said **

**"V-Very p-p-pleased" Banzai agreed**

**We zoom in of Mike, still unconsious on the floor**

**The screen changed back to the Six**

**Hiccup stood at the edge of the cliff**

**"Are you sure this will work?" Astrid asked**

**"Nope" Hiccup said**

"Well, that's comforting" Gobber said

**He then cupped both hands around his mouth and let lose a call**

**A moment passed  
**

**The sea bellow started bubbling and burst out a gigantic sculdron**

The watchers stared in awe

**The Sculdron's head passed the cliff, blocking out the sun****  
**

**"Hi, Sculdy!" Hiccup shouted up**

**The Sculdron went down to their level**

**"Mind giving us a ride?! We need to go to a sea cave in the middle of the ocean! And we need you to get us there and back!" Hiccup called out**

**Sculdy nodded**

**"Okay, Buttercup, Toothless, Max and Stormfly have to stay behind" Hiccup said to the others  
**

**Said animals wined  
**

Said animals wined

**"Don't worry, we wont be gone long" Rapunzel said  
**

**The Six took off their armor and left it with the animals. It would just bring them down**

**Keeping their weapons, the Six Seasons and Baby Tooth climbed on to Sculdy's back**

**"We'll be back soon!" Rapunzel called to the ones being left behind, as the went down to the ocean**

**Keeping his back out the water for the Six, Sculdy swam out to sea**

**Rapunzel began to sing**

**Rapunzel:**

**"What are the chances we'd be here today**

**Different kids from different worlds"**

"Oh, here we go" Snotlout moaned

**Meida:  
**

**"Trying to find out our own way"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Now we're the perfect team**

**Sharing the same dream"**

**All:**

**"All for one"**

**Jack:**

**"Who knew?"**

**All:**

**"Together we know what to do**

**Strong hearts,**

**Strong minds"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Fighting for what's right every time"**

**All:**

**"United**

**Decided**

**We'll never be devided**

**All for one,**

**One for all"**

**Merida:**

**"Don't try to stop us"**

**Jack:**

**"Or keep us down and out"**

**Big Four:**

**"Power of the Four**

**Forever more!"**

**Jack:**

**"And now there is no doubt"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Answering the call"**

**All:**

**"Breaking down the walls!**

**All for one,**

**It's true"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"It's true"**

**All:**

**"Together we know what to do!  
**

**Strong hearts,**

**Strong minds**

**Fighting for what's right every time**

**United"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"United"**

**All:**

**"Decided"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"Decided"**

**All:**

**"We'll never be devided**

**All for one,**

**One for all"**

**Hiccup:**

**"We may look weak"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"We may be dutiful"**

**Merida:**

**"Don't be fooled"**

**Jack:**

**"We're here to save the day!"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"We're no damsels in distress"**

**All:**

**"Don't mess with the Six!**

**All for one,  
**

**You too"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"You too"**

**All:**

**"Together we know what to do**

**Strong hearts,"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"Strong hearts"**

**All:**

**"Strong minds"**

**Astird and Flynn:**

**"Strong minds"**

**All:**

**"Fighting for what's right every time**

**United"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"United"**

**All:**

**"Decided"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"Decided"**

**All:**

**"We'll never be devided**

**All for one,**

**One for all**

**All for one,  
**

**It's true"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"It's true"**

**All:**

**"Together we know what to do**

**Strong hearts,**

**Strong minds**

**Fighting for what's right every time**

**United"**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"Decided"**

**All:**

**"Decided"  
**

**Astrid and Flynn:**

**"Ohhh"**

**All:**

**"We'll never be devided**

**All for one,**

**One for all**

**All for one,**

**And one for all**

**All for one,**

**And one for all**

**All for one,**

**One for all**

**All for one,**

**One for all"**

**The screen changed to Mike, tied to a chair, as he woke up from the unexpected 'nap'  
**

**"Uh, where am I?" he asked**

**"Your in a cell, that's where you are" a voice said**

**Mike looked up, only to see the very man he dreaded**

**"Venom" he growled**

**"Long time no see, Mike" Venom said, circuling him  
**

**"And those where the best moments of my life" Mike said  
**

The hall couldn't help but chuckle

**"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" Venom asked**

**"Why would I be glad to see you? You tried to kill me!" Mike said**

**"Fair enough" Venom said "I hope my people treated you well"  
**

**"People? More like undead freaks" Mike said**

"Gotta agree with him there" Bunny said

**Venom chuckled ****"And soon, you will join them"  
**

The watchers eyes widened in horror

**"You kidnaped me to turn me into some undead nightmare?" Mike asked, calmly, but in the inside he was freaking out**

**"Well, yes and no. You see, I'm gonna use you to lure the Four into my lair and trap them, but, first I must get the others" Venom said**

"Others?" Tooth said, confuesd

"This can't be good" North said

**"Wait... others?" Mike asked, confused  
**

**"Don't worry, you'll soon meet them" Venom said, walking over to the iorn door "I'll see you soon, Mike"  
**

**With that, he left, shutting the iorn door behind him**

**"VENOM!" Mike shouted in anger, but as soon as the door closed, all sound from inside went unheard**

Fergus clenched his fist's in anger

If this _Venom _lays a hand a hand on his son's head he'll regret being born

**The screen changed back to the Six**

**"Okay! We're going under!" Hiccup called out**

**"Wait! What?!" Flynn said**

"What? Are ya scared?" Jack mocked

"Shut it, Frosty" Flynn said

"I'm Jack _Frost_!_Frosty _is a snowman!" Jack said

A girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair appeared

"Shut up before I get Fury!" she shouted

"Uhhh... who are you?" Astrid asked

"I'm ShadowDragon1317, Rider of the Changwing, Merlin, Guardian of Magic, Superior Archer and Flawless Sorcerer" the girl, Shadow, said "Now, if there is any fighting, then you'll have to deal with Fury and trust me, that is _not _what you want"

With that she vanished

The watchers turned back to the screen

**"Here we go!" Hiccup said**

**Baby Tooth quickly went into Jack's hoodie as the decended into the deep blue**

**Every one took a deep breath and held onto Sculdy's back, who was going at top speed  
**

**Finally (In Flynn's case), they came out at a sea cave**

**Taking in deep breaths, the Six went onto land**

**"Well... that was fun" Jack said, panting like everyone else  
**

"I can't wait for that to happen!" Jack exclaimed "And we get to go twice!"

Flynn groaned

**"Ya... for _you_" Flynn said**

The watchers rolled their eye's

**The others rolled their eyes**

**"Okay, how-"**

**Rapunzel was cut off by a portal opening a little ways away and out came to Autumn Helpers**

"Why didn't we just do that?" Flynn asked

**"Why didn't we just do that?" Flynn asked**

**"Because this way is so much cooler, now come on! The Wall of Gems should be up a head!" Jack said, taking off down the tunnel, the others following**

While this was happening, the bad feeling all the adults had was only getting worse

They could just tell that something bad was gonna happen, but what?

**Jacks staff, Hiccups sword, Rapunzels pan, Meridas bow, Flynns dagger, Baby Tooth's wing and snowflake and all the others weapon, glowed with energy in the darkness**

**"Wow, it's dark in here" Tuffnut said**

_**"Wow, it's dark in here"**_**His voice echoed**

**"What the-!? Who said that?!" he said**

The watchers (But the Twins) face palmed

**The others looked at him as if he had grown a second head (But Ruffnut)**

_**"What the-?! Who said that!?"**_

**"Wow!" Ruffnut said  
**

_**"Wow!"**_

**"Who's doing that?!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say at the same time  
**

_**"Who's doing that?!"**_

**"Shut up!"  
**

_**"Shut up!"**_

**"No! You shut up!"  
**

_**"No! You shut up!"**_

**"NO, _YOU _SHUT UP!"  
**

_**"NO,**_**YOU _SHUT UP!"_**

**Before they could contiue, Astrid and Flynn covered their mouths, glaring at them  
**

**They came to a cavern  
**

**The torches lite up in all different colors as soon as they stepped foot with in  
**

**Walking down to the end of the cavern, was a large stone wall with wierd markings on it**

**It glowed all different colors at their presence**

**A feminine voice spoke, startling the Seasons**

The watchers jumped

_**"Who are you? And what brings you here?"**_

**"Um... we're the Seasons" Rapunzel said  
**

_**"Ah, I do believe I've heard of you..."**_

**"Um... ya, uh, who are _you_?" Hiccup asked  
**

_**"Who am I? I'll tell you who I am:  
**_

_**I hear your voice on the wind**_

_**And I hear you call out my name"**_

"Your kidding me!" Snotlout exclaimed

_**"Listen my child, you say to me**_

_**I am the voice of your history**_

_**Be not afraid, come follow me**_

_**Answer my call, and I'll set you free**_

_**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**_

_**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**_

_**I am the voice that always is calling you**_

_**I am the voice, I will remain**_

_**I am the voice in the fields when the summers gone**_

_**The dance of the leves when the Atumn wind blows**_

_**Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long**_

_**I am the foce that in the springtime will grow**_

_**I am the voice of the past that will always be**_

_**Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields**_

_**I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace**_

_**Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal**_

_**I am the voice that always is calling you**_

_**I am the voice**_

_**I am the voice of the past that will always be**_

_**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**_

_**I am the voice of the future**_

_**I am the voice**_

_**I am the voice**_

_**I am the voice**_

_**I am the voice"**_

**"So... your a voice?" Flynn asked, slightly confused  
**

**_"No, I'm _The Voice_" _  
**

**"Ah" Flynn said  
**

**"Could you tell us where to find the Season Gems?" Rapunzel asked**

_**"I can not tell you, but, I can give a riddle"**_

**"Close enough" Rapunzel said  
**

_**"The first Gem you seak,**_

_**The Autumn's Ruby**_

_**It is kept in the artic, where the King of Dragons lay**_

_**Hidden deep with in an icy cave**_

_**Guarded by a Mysterious Dragon Rider**_

_**The second Gem you seem to need, **_

_**The Springs Emerald**_

_**It is in a place where flowers grow**_

_**A hidden tower in a hidden cove**_

_**Deep in the cellar, where monster's crawl**_

_**Lies your treasure, in Truth's Wall**_

_**The third Gem you want,**_

_**The Summers Sapphire**_

_**In a place where it is always warm**_

_**Where sand lies and tree's are worn**_

_**Deep with in an under ground cave**_

_**Is a beast that guards the sapphire's cage**_

_**And last, but not least**_

_**The Winters Crystal**_

_**On a moutain, where a castel of ice stays  
**_

_**At the top floor, where a beast of snow waits**_

_**Built by a Queen that wields magic**_

_**Icy powers, that she finally controls"**_

**"You got that all down, Hic?" Jack asked  
**

**"Ya" Hiccup said, closing his notebook and tucking it in his vest**

**Suddenly, there was a bang, causing the cavern to shake and for rocks to fall  
**

**"What's happening!?" Snotlout called out, confused**

**"The cave's collapsing!" Hiccup said**

The watchers paled and their eyes widened in horror

**"We need to get out of here!" Astrid said**

**"Come on!" Jack said**

**They ran to the end but, was stopped by a man in dark armor**

**"Venom" Jack said in horror  
**

**"Hello, Seasons" Venom purred **

**The cave continued to fall apart**

**"We need to leave! Now!" Flynn said**

**"Venom! Get out of the way! The cave's gonna collapse!" Jack said**

**"I'm sorry, but, I'm afraid you can't leave" Venom said, calmly  
**

**"Wha'? Why th' bloody hell not?!" Merida said**

**Venom drew his sword**

**"Because, I said so" he said**

The watchers eyes widened

So, this was what the bad feeling was

**Before Venom could hurt and capture them, a dagger stabbed his shoulder, causing him to screm in pain****  
**

**Venom dropped his sword**

**"Go! Run!"**

**Jacob**

**"Jacob!?" Rapunzel said in shock**

**"GO! I'll hold him off!" Jacob said**

**The Seasons began to run to the exit**

**"Poison!? You traitor!" Venom said, pulling the dagger out of his shoulder**

**"My name's not Poison... it's Jacob" he said, drawing another dagger  
**

**Venom got to his feet and got his black sword**

**"You want to fight me? Very well" Venom said**

**He swung at Jacob, who dodged**

**"Jacob!" Rapunzel called out from the exit, that wasn't that far from where the two where fighting  
**

**Venom was bigger and stronger than Jacob, who was thin but strong**

**Who do you think would win?**

**The others dragged Rapunzel ontoo Sculdy's back**

**"Come on! Lets go!" Snotlout said**

**"No! Not with out Jacob!" Rapunzel said**

**The screen changed back to Venom and Jacob**

**Venom slaped Jacob's cheek, causing him to fall**

The watchers where on the edge of their seats, now

**"Time to die" Venom said, putting his boot on Jacobs chest and pointing his sword at him**

**But, instead of begging for his life like Venom expected, he began to sing**

**"You feel like a candle in a hurricane**

**Just like a picture with a broken frame**

**Alone and helpless**

**Like you've lost your fight**

**But, you'll be alright,**

**You'll be alright"**

**Venom looked at him in confusion**

**Jacob took this as his chance and kicked Venoms leg and rolled out from under him**

**"'Cause when push comes to shove**

**You taste what your made of"**

**Venom swung his sword at Jacob, who dodge**

**Jacob kicked him in the chest, and punshed him in the face**

**As they contiue to fight, Jacob contiues to sing**

**"You might bend 'till you break**

**'Cause it's all you can take**

**On your knee's you look up**

**Decide you've had enough**

**You get mad, you get strong**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off**

**Then you stand,**

**Then you stand"**

**Venom tried to take Jacobs head off, but he dodged and kicked him in his sword arm, nearly making him drop his sword, but Venom kept his hold firm**

**"Life's like a noval**

**With the end ripped out**

**The edge of a canyon**

**With only one way down**

**Take what your given before it's gone**

**And start holding on,**

**Keep holding on"**

**The screen changed to the Seasons still on Sculdy's back, as rocks continue to fall**

**"We can't wait any longer! We have to go!" Astrid said**

**"NO! We're not leaving him!" Rapunzel said**

**Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's arm**

**"Rapunzel... I'm sorry" he said**

**"Go!" Hiccup said**

**"No!" Rapunzel said**

**But, Sculdy dived down and out of the sea cave, leaving the Lost Prince behind**

"NO!" Rapunzel said

**The screen changed back to Venom and Jacob**

**"'Cause push comes to shove**

**You taste what your made of**

**You might bend 'til you break**

**'Cause it's all you can take**

**On your knee's you look up**

**Decide you've had enough**

**You get mad, you get strong**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off**

**Then you stand,**

**Yeah, then you stand" **

**Jacob dodged more blows, but, this time, he wasn't so lucky  
**

**Venom stabbed Jacob in the chest**

"NOOOO!" Rapunzel screamed, as tears ran down her face

**He pulled the sword out and watched as Jacob fell to his knees**

**He smirked down at him**

**"M-MASTER! W-WE M-MUST L-L-LEAVE!" Shazi called out**

**Venom took one last look at Jacob, before running over to the secret passage he and some of his minions had found and left**

**And there Jacob lay, slowly bleeding out, as the cave continued to fall apart**

**His voice was weak and only above a whisper**

**"Every time you get up**

**And get back in the race**

**One more small piece of you**

**Starts to fall into place**

**Oh**

**Yeah, then you stand**

**Yeah, yeah, baby**

**Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo**

**Then you stand..."**

**And those where Jacob Corona's last words, as the cave finally collapsed all together and his heart stopped**

**At least he had died as himself and not a slave**

**The screen faded**

Rapunzel was crying into Flynn's shoulder

Petuina hugged her husband, as tears fell

Henry held back his tears

Everyone was crying or holding them back

For Jacob Corona... was dead

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had been planning to kill Jacob/Poison for a while and there will probably be other deaths as well, for both good and bad (Don't worry, only some OC's will die)  
**

**R.I.P.**

_**Jacob Corona**_

_**Died saving his sister and her friends**_

_**Will always be one of the Great Heros**_

_**And will always have a golden heart**_

_**No matter what**_

_**He will be missed  
**_


	12. The Mysterious Dragon Rider

**And here's chapter 12!**

**Really hope you liked the last chapter, and I'd like to give a list of all the one's that have died in the first and second film so far:**

**R.I.P.**

**The Witch at the Cottage- ****_If is wasn't for her the Six would be dead. She sacrificed herself for not only the Six, but the world_**

**Arrow- ****_One of the worlds rarest dragons. Died a warrior_**

**Gold- ****_Filled with wonder and bravery. Dead, but remains in our hearts_**

**Acid- ****_Died protecting his rider and friends. Brave, Loyal and held a strong friendship_**

**Snowflake- ****_May be small but had a giant heart filled with courage. _**

**Poison/Jacob- ****_Died saving his sister and her friends. Fought tell his last breath, if anyone's a coward it's Venom_**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**The Seasons sat around a campfire, near the cliff**

**It was night**

**They didn't say a word, just stared into the fire  
**

**"Why are we doing this?" Rapunzel asked, suddenly**

**"What?" Jack asked**

**"Why are we fighting? We're not warriors! We're just a bunch of kids!" Rapunzel said**

**"Rapunzel! This isn't you! You've just lost somewhere... we all have" Flynn said  
**

**Rapunzel didn't say anything**

**Flynn began to sing**

**Flynn:**

**"Your on the edge of giving up**

**You know I feel it, too**

**Your not alone becuase**

**We're with you"  
**

Rapunzel smiled sadly

**Merida:**

**"Bring the fire"**

**Jack:**

**"Bring the smoke"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Bring the rain"**

**Flynn:**

**"We will bend**

**But, we will never break"**

**Jack:**

**"If we believe we can't lose" **

**Merida:**

**"Even mountains will move"**

**Hiccup:**

**"It's my faith,**

**It's my life"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"This is our battle cry"**

**Astrid:  
**

**"They can't take us down  
**

**If we hold our ground"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"If we live,**

**If we die,**

**We will shout out our battle cry"**

**Flynn:**

**"Can you hear it?**

**Can you feel it?"**

**Hiccup:**

**"It seems like no one knows**

**How you've been feeling"**

**Jack:**

**"Your hiding all your hope's**

**You stopped believing"  
**

**Astrid:**

**"It's not over,**

**We're one step away"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"We will bend**

**But, we will never break"**

**Jack:**

**"I believe we can't lose"  
**

**Hiccup:**

**"Even mountains will move"**

**Merida:**

**"It's my faith,**

**It's my life"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"This is our battle cry"**

**Astrid:**

**"They can't take us down"**

**Merida:**

**"If we stand our ground"**

**Hiccup:**

**"If we live,**

**If we die"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"We will shout out our battle cry"**

**Flynn:**

**"Can you hear it?**

**Can you feel it?"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Let it rise like a prayer in the night"**

**Merida:**

**"Shout for love"**

**Jack:**

**"Shout for hope"**

**All (But Rapunzel):**

**"Let them hear us!"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I believe we can't lose  
**

**Even mountains will move**

**It's our faith,**

**It's our life,**

**This is our battle cry**

**They can't take us down**

**If we stand our ground**

**If we live,**

**If we die,**

**We will shout out our battle cry"**

**All:**

**"Can you hear?**

**Can you hear?**

**Can you feel?**

**Can you feel?**

**Can you hear it?**

**I can feel**

**Can you feel it?"**

**The screen showed their determined smile's **

**The screen changed to Mike, still tied to a chair in a dark room**

**He was struggling with his binds, trying to get lose**

**Suddenly, there was a bang and the iron door opened to reveal Venom, in his grasp a little girl, about 10 or 11 years old**

**She had chocolate brown hair and eyes**

The watchers brows frowned, wondering why Venom would want a little girl

**Venom dragged her in, Shanzi and Banzai following with a chair and Edd with a thick rope**

**They put the chair down a little way's away from Mike and Venom forced the girl to sit, Edd then tied the thick rope around her, just like they did with Mike**

**"Who's that?" Mike asked**

**"Find out for yourself" Venom said, simply**

**With that, he and the three undead, left, the iron door locking shut tight behind them**

**The girl was obviously scared out of her mind**

**"Hey, hey, it's okay. My name's Mike Dunbroch. What's yours?" Mike asked**

**A moment passed**

**"Emma Overland" the girl said**

_That name. Where have I heard it before? _Jack thought

**The screen changed back to the Seasons  
**

**Their walking through the remains of Mike's tree house**

**"What happened here?" Rapunzel asked  
**

**"Look's like an ambush" Jack said  
**

**"Guy's" Hiccup said "You might want to look at this"**

**They walk over to where Hiccup's standing, only to see a piece of a dulled pink, bloody, tinic  
**

**"Oh no" Flynn said**

**"Me brother's been kidnapped" Merida said, in pure and utter horror**

**The screen changed back to the room with Mike and Emma**

**"Why are you here? What does Venom want with a little girl?" Mike asked**

**"I don't know. I was walking through the woods to the lake where my big brother drowned, I always go there on the day he died. And next thing I knew, was that those... _things _came out of nowhere and stuffed me in a sack. And now I'm here" Emma explained**

**"It make's no since" Mike said**

**"I know" Emma agreed**

**The screen then changed back to the Seasons**

**"We hav' te fin' em!" Merida shouted**

**"Merida! We can't just go barging into Venom's lair! We need to get the Gem's first" Jack said  
**

**Merida sighed "Fine"**

**"Okay, now where is the first gem?" Jack asked  
**

**Hiccup took out his note book**

**"The Autumn's Ruby:**

**I'm guessing it's saying that it's in an ice cave, in the arctic, guarded by a Mysterious Dragon Rider, where the king of all dragons is" Hiccup said  
**

**"But, where in the arctic?" Rapunzel asked**

**"I guess we're gonna be on a _long _journey" Jack said**

**The screen changed to them walking through the arctic, they, but Jack, where rubbing their hands on their arms, trying to keep warm**

**"Arctic. Why it ha' te be th' arctic. It's no' even th' Winters Crystal!" Merida complained**

**"Shh!" Jack snapped, and looked to be trying to listen to something**

**"Oh, shush yer self! O', cours' ye don' feel the cold 'cause yer th' winte' spiri'! I'm th' _Summe' _Spiri'! This is tortur' fer me!" Merida said **

**"QUIT!" Jack whisper/shouted "Listen" he said more calmly**

The watchers frowned in confusion

**In the distance, there was some sort of flapping sound and roars  
**

**Dragons**

**The Season's eye's widened and smile's came **

**The screen changed to them climbing down into a cave like place, where dragons laid every where**

**Rapunzel stepped forward for a better look, but slipped and fell**

The watchers gasped

**"RAPUNZEL!" the others shouted, gaining the dragons attention**

**She hit the slopped bit of the cliff and rolled the rest of the way down, and right in the middle of the dragons**

**The Berk Teens got on their dragons, Jack on wind and Merida on Buttercup and Flynn on Max, who jumped down the cliff, and with Rapunzel**

**Hiccup quickly drew his sword and shot fire with it around them, drawing the dragons back**

**He raised his hand to one, to train it, but, someone wearing armor and a helmet, came forward with a staff in hand**

Stoick's eyes widened and his breath caught

**The Seasons turn to them**

**"Are you the Mysterious Dragon Rider?" Rapunzel asked**

**"I guess you could call me that" a female voice came from inside the helmet**

**She looked to Hiccup**

**"Could it be? After all these years?" she asked, taking off her helmet  
**

The adult vikings gasped in shock

The younger ones frowned in confusion

**The others looked at Hiccup in confusion**

**"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked**

**"No... but a mother never forgets" she said**

**The Seasons gasped in shock**

The Seasons gasped in shock

And they waited in shocked silence as the next part loaded

* * *

**Oh, my god! Cliffhanger! So, _so, _sorry!  
**

**HTTYD 2! HURRY DREAMWORKS! THIS IS TORTURE!  
**

**This is what I think every time a HTTYD 2 clip or something finishes, it's just torture!**

**Okay, I need something Mike should sing to Emma to calm her down. Any idea's?**

**And by the way, there will be _no _Jelsa**

**I don't do crossover love (So no Jackunzel, Jelsa, Jerida, things like that)**

**And by the way, silver wolf, your idea for Heather being Jack's sister is not a good one**

**Jack's sister has brown eyes and hair. Heather has green eyes and black hair**

**NightFury999 out!**


	13. The Autumn's Ruby and Mike's Song

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**In this chapter they'll see the Dragon King and Valka's dragon SkyJumper!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**We see Hiccup running through a tunnel, the others following behind**

**"Your my _mother_?!" he said, chasing after Valka  
**

**"This way" Valka said, running up a sloped stone and through an opening**

**"I have questions!" Hiccup said "They said you where dead!"**

**He tried to climb up the sloped stone, but slid back down**

**Toothless put his head under him and pushed him up**

**"They said you where eaten by-"**

**Hiccup was cut off when he saw where he was led**

**It was a huge nest of dragons, with dragons flying everywhere, of all kinds, sizes and age's**

The watchers eyes widened in shock and wonder

"Dragons" they said in awe

**"...Dragons" he finished**

**The others came in and their breath caught at the seine before them**

**"Do you like it?" Valka asked, from above, holding onto a strange looking dragons tail with her staff**

**"I don't have the words" Hiccup said  
**

**"So, this is where you've been for 15 years?" he asked  
**

**The dragon lowered it's tail and allowed Valka to climb down  
**

**"At least I'm not boring... right?" she asked**

"Your kidding me!" Jack said in disbelief

**They walked towards a cliff, only to see a huge white dragon with thick tusk's **

**"Every nest has it's queen, but this is the king of _all _dragons" Valka said "Everyone bows at his feet"**

The watchers looked on in wonder and awe

**The screen changed to Toothless, as a bunch on new baby dragons ran over to him**

**"Except the baby's of course" Valka said**

**Valka's dragon, SkyJumper, roared at them, causing them to fly away**

Toothless sighed in relief

**The baby dragons flew over to the king and began playing on his tusk's**

The watchers chuckled

**"Who listen to no one" Valka laughed**

**The King blew at them, causing them to fly away  
**

**"He built this nest with his icy breath" Valka said, gesturing to the ice covered cave **

**The King looked over to them and walked over, his head covering them in shadow  
**

**Valka bowed, Toothless doing the same**

**"I've lived among them for 15 years" Valka said**

**The King blew some frost at Hiccup, causing his hair to stick up, covered in white, as well as his eye brows**

"Ha! Jack Frost!" North laughed

"I do _not _look like... _that_!" Jack said, gesturing to Hiccup

"Hey!" Hiccup said, glaring at Jack

**"He like's ya" Valka chuckled**

**"Wow" Hiccup said in wonder, rubbing the snow (At least I think its snow) out of his hair  
**

**"Hey! Its _my _job to cover people in snow!" Jack said**

The watchers rolled their eyes

**The King huffed and left**

**Valka looked down at Hiccup and bent down to his level**

**"All this time you took after me" she said, looking him over**

**Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled Hiccup into a hug**

Stoick heart clenched and he smiled, hopping that he'll get to see her, too

**"Um... I hate te ruin th' momen', bu' do ye hav' the Autumn' Ruby or no'?" Merida asked**

**Valka smiled**

**"Follow me"**

**The screen changed to them walking into a stone room, filled with dragons of all sizes, but only adult**

**"I've kept the Autumns Ruby here, under the protection of the Dragon King" Valka explained  
**

**She walked up to the large stone wall and drew a dagger**

**"Sorry about this, son. But we need a drop of your blood" Valka said**

**"Why?" Hiccup asked**

**"Each Season Gem can only be opened with one drop of fresh blood from that exact Seasonal Spirit, Helpers don't count" Valka explained**

The Helpers sighed in relief

**"Oh, alright" Hiccup said**

**He brought up his hand and Valka gently took it, before gently and slowly dragging the dagger across **

**Obviously not wanting to draw any more blood than necessary, she quickly drew the dagger away and pressed the flat bit of the blade against the wall, covering it in Hiccups blood**

**Rapunzel walked over to him and got out a strand of her hair and rapped his around Hiccups cut and began singing **

**"Flower gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine"**

**She unwrapped it and tucked it back behind her ear**

**The stone wall opened to reveal a bright red ruby, that seemed to glow  
**

**Valka took the Ruby and tied a golden chain around it, before putting it over Hiccup's head and around his neck**

**"I believe this belongs to you" she said, smiling  
**

"Okay, that was easy" Snotlout said

**"Okay... why do I have to feeling that was _to _easy?" Flynn asked**

**Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG! _and small rock's feel from the roof**

**"Why did I have to ask?" Flynn said**

**A moment passed...  
**

**And a hoard of undead was heard outside**

The watchers eye's widened

**"Oh no!" Valka said**

**The screen changed to the dark room**

**Two male undead entered the room**

**They untied Mike and Emma and chained their wrist's and feet  
**

**"Where are you taking us?" Mike asked, his voice and face showing no emotion**

**Emma on the other hand looked like she was about to burst into tears**

The watchers once again wondered why Venom wanted her but also had a fear and curiosity to where they where going

**The undead didn't answer Mike and they dragged the two out the dark room**

**They walked down a damp hallway and came to a cage that was fenced in the middle, so who ever was in there would be apart  
**

**They put Mike in the right side and Emma in the left and just left with out a ward  
**

**That was when silent tears started to roll down Emma's cheeks**

**"Listen-" Mike began, but Emma just turned away from him**

**"Emma?" Mike said and he knocked on the fence seperating them  
**

**Mike:**

**"Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Come on let's go and play**

**I never see you anymore**

**Come out the door**

**It's like you've gone away**

**We used to be best buddies  
**

**And now we're not**

**I wish you could tell me why**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**It doesn't have to be a snowman"**

**Emma remained silent  
**

**Mike:**

**"Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Or ride our bike's around the halls**

**I think some company is overdue  
**

**I've started talking to the pitcure's on the wall's**

**It get's lonely  
**

**All these empty rooms**

**Just watching the hours tick by-**

**Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock"  
**

**Emma giggled**

**Mike smiled**

**Mike:**

**"Emma?**

**Please, I know your in there**

**People are asking where you've been**

**They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to**

**I'm right here for you, just let me in**

**We only have each other**

**It's just you and me**

**What are we going to do?**

**... Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

The watchers smiled sadly

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**So sorry for the lateness and the shortness  
**

**And by the way, I have nothing against crossover love, I just don't prefer it  
**

**I have my opinion and you have yours**

**Heather _might _be added in the story, I'm not sure yet**

**And I don't care if you like what Mike singed, it was the only good one I could get, so suck it up and blame yourself's**

**And also, I haven't seen HTTYD 2 so ya, I don't really know what happens (Don't tell me!) But by the summery's in some fanfics and a review I've read I'm guessing Stoick die's and _no _Stoick will not die in this, neather will Valka, only OC's die, remember**

**Okay, now I have to go to bed, so Good Night/Day!**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
